From the Mouths of Babes
by Lonelymoongodess
Summary: As new faces flood in, what will these 5 new children do to turn Lazytown upside down? For as the sour Nayeli and passionate Joseph begin to learn about life, heartache, and themselves, the rest of Lazytown seems to catch the fever. OC/OC


I am not the sort of woman who pairs her Original Characters with characters from the series, so if you are looking for that sort of fan fiction, I'd suggest you go somewhere else. :3

This is a sneak-peak for the series. My original characters will be better described when, and if, I start writing the chapters. I just want to see if I have anything good to work with here. R&R, plz and thanks!

Prologue

Robbie saw the green alien approaching his little black bird and something close to a fatherly sort of anger started to burn his chest. (If anyone had told him that he would be having such feelings four months prior, he would have tied them from the highest tree in Lazytown for lying to him. Heck he may even have enjoyed the noise of them screaming.) He wasn't blind. He had seen her face when Joseph talked to her, came close to her, tried to touch her; the blind rage in her chocolate eyes at the sight of him, the way her full lips would curl into snarl, the way her body seemed to reject his as if she were allergic to the boy. The boy had to be stupid if he couldn't see how much she despised him; coming toward her as if they were the closest of friends. The lean man's body went tense as he started his trek toward the two twelve-year-olds.

Her chest was suddenly heavy as Joseph reached for her face. _Oh, God,_ she fretted as she closed her eyes tightly, her purple eyebrows wrinkly along with her nose at the pressure of it. Her face felt so dirty that day because her older sister, Lovela, had decided it would be fun to treat her like a little doll; light make-up covered Nayeli's face in a fashion she was not used to. _He's going to point it out; say how I look sick or something in that annoyingly _him_ way like he always does. Like he doesn't have a drop of common sense or concern for another person's feelings in that empty, freckled head of his. Like he's a naïve fool and his love for that stupid blue elf was starting to rub off on him(Which he is and it was.) His already sickeningly sweet personality didn't need Sportacus adding to it. God, I hate him so much. _She hissed as she waited for the inevitable pressure on her tan skin from his pale hands, for him to open his stupid, ginger mouth.

But he didn't. There was a soft tugging on her purple curls by her temple and her brown eyes widened in shock to see him holding one of the black feathers that dangled from her tribal headband. He stoked his thumb with the soft grooves of the feather; his eyes glued to the small object as if nothing else existed in the whole world. His eyebrows wrinkled slightly with concentration as he examined it from all different angles. Her eyes were caught like a moth to a flame; fascinated by what he could _possibly_ find fascinating about the feather. Then he looked up and gray met brown like a sea storm meeting the shore. Nayeli jumped, but from fright or the sudden throbbing of her heart she didn't know. Nor did she want to. As he gently let the feather fall back in place, his eyes were magnets to her own. His mouth cracked into that crooked smile as he mumbled, "It suits you."

Nayeli couldn't breath. She just stood there stupidly as he naïvely waited, stupid smile suiting his freckled face. Her lips trembled and her brain froze; her face was growing redder and redder the longer they were together. She had to tell him something, but she couldn't even remember her name. The pink thing called his name from somewhere in the close distance and the opportunity was lost. Joseph's head turned toward the center of town at the sound of his name, his gray eyes seeming to turn to mercury at the thought of an adventure with the others. He flashed her another smile. "See ya', Nay Nay." (He was not the sort of boy to give nicknames, but he had given her one. A special name that was all her own.) There was almost a spring in his sprint as he waved goodbye; jumping over one of the low, Lazytown walls as he made his way to the others. "Mr. Rotten."

Robbie snorted in disgust when the boy addressed him, _Noisy brat, just like the rest of that Sportakook's army._ He folded his arms across his chest proudly as the ginger ran past him; nothing was going to hurt her while he was there. That was until Robbie looked at her face. Tears were dripping down through her make-up, making little rivers on her skin as she watched where the boy had run off to. Robbie pulled away from her out of instinct; he had never had to deal with another person's emotions in such a way before and he instantly wondered what the hell that stupid elf did to deal with it. But as Nayeli pitifully wiped her tears and mascara away with the palm of her right hand, the words she whimpered to herself plowed a stake through his heart. "I hate you and I hate that you are so perfect." A thought more powerful, more sad, and more frightening than he had ever had before hit him as her cries began to sink into his brain. The two of them weren't all that different after all. That stupid, stupid elf; the sky was no match for His blue eyes, the very eyes that haunted his dreams.


End file.
